


Reflections

by mysterixn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima takes a moment to realize the way that Takao has affected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Midotaka day fic that I really wanted to publish 2 days ago, but I didn't get it finished in time :'(
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KNB at all

His bright smile, always there.

His shining eyes, galaxies waiting to be lost in.

His warm hand, reaching out to mine.

His soft breaths, as we stood so close.

 

I never knew why he chose me. 

But ever since the first day, he had been a constant presence, perpetually annoying yet cheering me up. 

I had been opposed from the start; someone like me wasn’t meant to interact with others, to be accepted like he was willing to accept me. 

But he had been persistent, always wanting to be with me, around me, near me, and I gradually came to acknowledge the fact that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

And eventually I realized…

I didn’t want him to leave.

I selfishly wanted him to stay by my side.

His gentle touches had become so natural to me, his constant presence a reminder of how much he cared about me and of how much I cared about him.

And I came to understand that what I felt…

Was love.

And when I felt him oh-so-close to me, touching me in all the right places, it only confirmed those feelings. 

And it occurred to me... 

That because he did all this for me... 

He was willing to stay.


End file.
